Talk:Miles-Tristan Friendship/@comment-25242730-20140809011316/@comment-6196215-20140809014915
Ok yall I guess. Some people..on both sides.. miss the truth behind the argument. Because both sides have a point and you have to acknowledge it. I think the haters have to recognize that hating on the ship is disheartening to have so much hate on a page. With this, let me just say that, on this site, gifs are used way too much on this site as a reaction. It's basically a subpar Tumblr in that sense. But that's so say, hate on top, as is love on top, is extremely unnecessary. It's basically spamming comments. But I've noticed recently that not only on this thread, but especially on this page recently, a lot of comments have been made just of disrespectful gif reaction/replies directed at the OP. And I just don't think that's right. It's catty and 1000% unneeded. I think some people recently can be a tad disrespectful by default to these Triles lovers... and whats sad is because it's SO easy to hate them because it's so taboo here to love this ship. And that fact itself, is sad. The only regular users here that ship it are say, Lizzy and Ash, I think? Everyone else basically hates it. So by a default of majority -- any new users that come here are subjected by default to disrespect and discrimination for loving the couples. Now, I understand that the OP is .. instigating here. and shouldn't be calling anyone trolls but whatever. Now people say that debates shouldn't be taken seriously... and that's true. But that doesn't stop someone from being offended if they are sensitive. I think in that way people should be able to come here- since it is an open forum. And I feel like everyone, to their own chord, should be able to express their opinion (as long as it's not instigating like this comment. Like, people could come and say that they think Miles has loved Tris this whole time and not Maya.. but of course, as I said, since it's taboo to love them, they'd be bombarded with questions and demands to explain why -- or demands that Miles is deluded atm and loves Maya, not Tris (thats to say this person is stating their opinion as fact, rather that opinion) and really.. when people come to express their love they aren't always looking for a debate. sometimes they just wanna love. and I think thats why Triles lovers get offended here because they prolly feel like they don't have that right to express their opinions without so much backlash.. for simply loving a fictional couple. And on the flip side, people should be able to hate...but lbr, for couples like Triles & Zaya, it's a bit much of hate honestly.. I think there has to be recognition that there are a fair enough amount of people here that love those two couples.. so is it really that much to ask for it to be dulled down a little bit? I don't know, really. And by saying not eevryone wants a debate-- I don't mean that people who do debate need to silence themselves, I've done that before and I myself know-- first hand-- that it's not good to silence yourself and keep it up inside. But its just a couple, you know.. and a lot of the hate is just very spiteful and unnecessary, and hating for the sake of hating.. and I don't think lovers should need to be burdened with that so much. And I can also say first hand: debates can really wreck a person if they don't wanna debate. People don't mean to offend others but it's undeniable that sometimes peoples feelings will get hurt and they will feel bad. But over Triles (or Zaya, etc).. that's just trivial. I think people should be able to love or hate as they please, but sometimes it's just too much #)Loving to the point of guilting people as in calling haters trolls as the OP does-- no don't. unnecessary. #)Hating to the point where ur just spamming the page. with hateful gifs and etc.. contributing nothing --or hating for the sake of hating as i said . also unecessary imo